gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Missions in GTA Online
Title Update 1.16 RP and Cash rewards have yet again been "rebalanced" so I put this page back into the "Under Construction" state. Your favorite Demon Hunter, Nebiksrazu (talk) 11:17, August 19, 2014 (UTC) The payouts should be shown on these conditions. Lowest amount of players allowed for the mission, Hard difficulty, 10 minutes mission time. I keep hearing after 10 minutes, you get the max amount of cash. RTR is 18000 solo hard 10+ minutes. DemonicWaffle (talk) 17:16, August 21, 2014 (UTC)DemonicWaffle @ Demonic Waffle - I am building a Google docs spreadsheet with all missions and payouts for completion at varying time intervals post 1.16. There are different pay steps fo <2 minutes, 2-3, 3-4, 4-6, 6-8, 8-10, 10-12, 12-14, 14-16, 16+ From the testing I have done, it makes sense to me to put the 4-6 minute time payout (probable optimal $/minute), the 10 minute payout and the maximum payout (seems to be after about 15 minutes so testing at 16 minutes). e.g. (example table removed) Note: I have not been gathering 1.16 RP data in my testing but it is higher than 1.15 and earlier. https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1B86A-3GQfJs44c0CW6BBhlV68MQ4pp8TvNG1RNALsoo/edit?usp=sharing Smurfynz (talk) 04:13, August 31, 2014 (UTC) On Maneuvers Rank? Rank 65 in game, not 81 as alleged by Leon Davis Maximum payout as tested corresponds to a Rank 65 mission. Smurfynz (talk) 06:06, September 1, 2014 (UTC) see Talk:On_Maneuvers Smurfynz (talk) 05:15, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Free Aim bonus = RP only? Prior to 1.16 the following statement is included: "Completion with the mission session's targeting mode set to "Free Aim" earns a 25% RP and cash bonus for all participants" Doing some testing for payouts and comparing to aim-assist payouts, looks to be the same pay for Free-aim. I'm sure RP is still higher but looks like this should be amended. Furether testing to validate is underway with my new Free-Aim profile.Smurfynz (talk) 08:47, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Adding details of freemode jobs Non-contact contact missions accessible from freemode coronas. Testing for all time limits and marking corona locations. New paragraph still to be heavily link-edited. I think some of the missions in the Versus section are aslo accessed this way?Smurfynz (talk) 05:01, September 6, 2014 (UTC) All the versus jobs are accessible via coronas marked by stars but they do behave slightly different to the co-op stars - they are always visible and also visible on expanded radar map and the full pause menu map (all 32 of them). They do not appear to be time of day restricted. The co-op job stars ONLY appear on the normal size radar map, they do not show up on expanded radar or pause menu map. Smurfynz (talk) 05:28, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Timetable testing before editing into page... GTA Online: Loweriders What about the missions in the latest update for GTA Online. The Lowerider missions. They need to be added here. Skywalker2255 (talk) 05:13, October 21, 2015 (UTC) The new missions are unusual, at least in the way of presentation for an Online mission. They are like story-mode missions a lot more; but, regardless, I think we should get them on there in the next few days. Pretty sure there's 8 or so, don't quote me on it. Mortsnarg (talk) 05:38, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :I've just added the Lowrider missions, but there's no reward (RP, $) info on the wiki and I don't know those figures myself, so I've left those columns blank for now. Given how they're accessed slightly differently to other contact missions, I've added a note to that effect in the "Description" section of the page. 14:12, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Removed Missions I've noticed that some of the individual articles for the removed missions make no mention of the fact they have been removed from the game, while others claim the mission has been added back in when it's still listed as removed on this page. Could someone with access to the game and all it's missions check up on this? If they're gone their individual articles should probably say so, and if not they don't belong in the table here. I'd do it myself but I don't have access to the game right now. 14:12, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Should the "1.15" Column be Removed? I've asked this on Discord as well, but I thought it would be more "official" here. The 1.15 column in the table lists the money reward prior to the 1.16 title update, when the payout system was changed, and thus is no longer relevant; hasn't been for a few years now. I propose we remove it for this reason. [[User:Matrexpingvin|''Matrexpingvin]] ([[User talk:Matrexpingvin|talk'']]) 15:24, April 26, 2019 (UTC)